Anatoli Knyazev (Earth-RSR)
Anatoli Knyazev, known publicly as KGBeast is a Russian special operations commanding officer, former solder in the KGB and Red Army and once a temporarily mercenary who served under orders of Codename: SURGEON. It were his uncanny work on the spec ops scenario and his missions while a mercenary that made Knyazev a suitable member for the Winter Guard, the Russian team of super heroes. Unlike the rest of his fellow members, KGBeast is not adept to peaceful solutions and friendships like the rest of the team does, for most cases preferring to go on the most dangerous route and inflicting pain on their enemies, mainly Americans. Biography Early Life Not much of Anatoli's life is known, as the KGB has deleted most of his early life files during his working time there, and after his left hand was replaced with a particle cannon. It was only known that Anatoli's parents died when he's 8 years old during a vacation. The Beast Inside At some point, Anatoli joined the Red Army and became one of the best officers there, as well as a tough soldier. While he's skilled, he is also known to be merciless and brutal, as well as relentless. Under his command, many battles were won by the Red Army, but not all. Still, Anatoli was a great soldier. Months later, Anatoli retired from the Red Army and joined the KGB. At first, the KGB has already noticed Anatoli's great potential in becoming a soldier and operative. He was considered as one of the greatest operatives in the whole KGB. Until at a moment, Anatoli lost his left hand due to an accident involving a mission in Germany in order to sabotage "HYDRA", a German scientific company that produces advanced weapons for all of Germany for war or other battles, as well as various other products. After losing his left hand, he was at first planned to be suited with a suit that was at the same time, designed by another operative of KGB. But then, it was deemed too ridiculous, and that time, the suit hasn't been fitted with the Pym Particles. Anatoli grows irritated of this and makes a comment, that "makes sense". Anatoli's comment somehow came true and he got his lost left hand replaced with an experimental particle cannon, which is in prototype model. In later times, the particle cannon was upgraded into a better form, and Anatoli was outfitted with a special suit. He was also nicknamed "KGBeast". Winter Guard In later times, the Russian government formed a hero organization named the "Winter Guard". Anatoli was the last member to be recruited into the hero organization. At first, he was reluctant to join, but once he heard that the Red Guardian and some other "heroes" who once worked in the KGB, who coincidentally, Anatoli was familiar with, are in the group, he quickly joined the new team. KGBeast's recruitment is actually pretty questionable, as his main methods of "finishing things up" are violent due to his soldier nature, plus his actual "raging" personality. Still, KGBeast sometimes get a treatment of "cooling down" from some other members. Superman In the wake of World War 3, the Winter Guard resurfaces in an attempt to win the third great war. After sometimes, a new member, "Max Nevsky", or Kal-El joined the Winter Guard after his powers are discovered by the Russian government accidentally. Anatoli was initially bored and annoyed that there is a new member for the Russian team, but neverthless, he accepted Max's place in the Guard. However, Anatoli was surprised that Red Guardian ordered him and the rest of the Guards to train "Superman". Although Anatoli was reluctant at first, he finally trains Nevsky in marksmanship and some combat styles. Powers and Abilities Anatoli actually didn't possess any special powers. However, his human attributes have been enhanced to peak levels after years of training in the KGB and Red Army. He is also specialized in intimidation tactics, espionage, infiltrating, and tactical scanning, as well as a considerable amount of intellect. The real power of the KGBeast lies here: *'Particle Cannon: '''The one and only thing that makes KGBeast the man himself. After losing his left hand, Anatoli stated something that comes true to this day. The particle cannon that replaces Anatoli's left hand was at first a prototype, but it is upgraded over the years of his career, as well as in Winter Guard by another member. The cannon is a reliable, compact, energy blasting weapon that can heavily damage nearly anything and disintegrate a human being. The prototype is able to shoot through walls, but cannot instantly kill a human being. But the upgraded version is able to do such feats mentioned previously. The cannon's "ammunition" is also virtually unlimited, but can be charged with electricity for better power. Against other beings with superhuman durability, this cannon can still be a pain. **'Particle Sword: '''In case Anatoli's combat styles and martial art skills won't really work in close combat, the particle cannon can also form a particle sword, or an energy sword. This sword is very sharp and is designed for multipurpose uses. The sword can be as small as a knife, extend to the length of a longsword, as strong as a jackhammer, or even to the point that it can level superhumans. Personality Grumpy, rough, and merciless. All of those characterized Anatoli Knyazev. Initially, he's an aggressive type of person. And instead of getting friendly in approachments, he always approach with a "deadly" attitude. Sometimes, his "jokes" can "kill" people, or give their souls some chill. Anatoli was just a not-really-friendly type of guy. But give him his "favorite", he'll be a little "tamer". Trivia *This version of KGBeast's design is based on his pre-New 52 appearance. Category:Earth-RSR Category:Heroes of Earth-RSR Category:Males of Earth-RSR Category:Winter Guard Members (Earth-RSR) Category:Russians (Earth-RSR) Category:Russians Category:Heroes Category:Mercenaries Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Sword Wielders Category:Murderers Category:Military Personnel Category:Martial Artists Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Espionage Category:Males Category:No Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Geniuses Category:Gun Wielders Category:Secret Identity Category:Weapons Experts Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Created by Red Average Category:Former Villains Category:Intimidation Category:Characters of Earth-RSR Category:Inspired by DC